


Langst OneShot

by Fxndom_Trash



Series: Writing Prompts/Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Trash/pseuds/Fxndom_Trash
Summary: Keith and Lance had been engaged for a month now, and had been living together for two months.





	Langst OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Langst beware

Keith and Lance had been engaged for a month now, and had been living together for two months.

It was around 2am, and Keith was awoken by the sound of soft sobbing. So, unless someone had snuck into their house, that meant Lance was crying. And god he hated it when Lance cried. It hurt to see the tears roll down his cheeks, to hear the choked sobs failing to be held back.

He stood up and rubbed his eyes, trying his best to wake himself up as he gently padded out of the room. They shared a bed, but Lance’s side was empty. Which meant he had taken himself elsewhere to cry.

Keith walked down the hall to the bathroom. He tried to turn the handle only to find it locked. No surprise there. He knocked gently. “Lance..?” he called, voice soft and caring as he pressed his ear against the door. The sobbing stopped, but sniffles and heavy breathing couldnt be hidden. “Lance, open the door.” Keith said, louder this time but only by a bit. He heard the sound of someone moving slightly, and then the click of door unlocking before it slowly swung open.

Lance rubbed his eyes with his pyjama sleeve, as if that would hide the fact that he had been crying. It had been six months since the war with the Galra ended. Six months since he lost Allura. And four months that he’d been with Keith. There had been several occasions where Keith would wake up to find Lance locked in the bathroom like this. Things had only gotten worse for him mentally and just the thought of how much pain he was in made Keith want to cry and scream that it wasnt fair. These nights usually ended with Lance curled up in Keith’s arms back in bed. A cuddle always soothed him.

Tonight, though, Keith had other ideas. He gently placed his hands on Lance’s cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumb before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He then took the Cuban boy’s hand and led him downstairs to the livingroom, where he turned the light on and sat on the couch. He pulled Lance down beside him, then didn’t hesitate to cuddle him close. Lance choked on his tears slightly before burying his head in Keith’s shoulder and sobbing into it. He knew he was getting his fiancé’s pyjamas wet but he also knew that Keith wouldnt care. He was shaking now as he clutched him, feeling the familiar sensation of his arms around him and one hand laced through his hair. Neither of them said a thing as Lance cried.

It was when the tears stopped pouring and Lance’s shaking was reduced to hiccups and the odd shudder that Keith spoke. “Lance...sweetheart, please tell me whats going on...you know I love you and I want to help you get better but I cant do that if I dont know what hurts in the first place..” he whispered sweetly, tone gentle and calm as he kissed Lance’s wet cheeks and moved so that he could see him properly. Lance nodded, as if to say ‘ill tell you’.

Keith gently eased him off. He handed him a blanket and kissed his forehead. “Im gonna go get you a drink, okay? Breathe, Lance.” he murmured before walking down to the kitchen where he started the kettle. He opened the refrigerator and took out the milk before opening a cupboard and taking out two mugs. He poured milk into them both - one all the way to the top and the other only a bit. He placed the full glass in the microwave and heated it up while making coffee for himself in the other glass. Once the drinks were both done, he took his seat beside Lance and handed him the warm milk.

Lance glanced at Keith’s mug. “The medication is over there if and when you need it.” he commented hoarsely, his voice rough and scratchy from crying so much. Keith smiled as he rolled his eyes fondly. “I know, Lance. I’ll be fine.” he chuckled. He loved how conscious Lance was to Keith’s lactose intolerance, but he didnt want him to worry about it. Besides he lived off coffee anyway so he knew where the meds were should he need them.

Keith took a sip of his coffee. “Right. Tell me everything that’s bothering you. However small or petty it may seem. Alright?” he said gently. Lance took a shakey breath. “Im such a fuck up, Keith. I mess up constantly. Im still the dumb one, even after all this time I havent changed a bit. Allura would be disappointed in me. I see her a lot, not reminiscing about her but missing her as a friend. A teammate and a close friend. Im glad I have you and im glad that, though ive lost much, ive gained you. I feel so selfish, though. Like im acting as though im the only one who was affected by Allura’s death but I know it affected you all as well. She was your friend too. But I look around and I see her everywhere and I wonder where she went. Why she went. Why her? She didnt deserve it. Why not me? Why not take the seventh wheel? I dont have a purpose, a job. I was never needed on the team. Why couldnt I be the one to go?” Lance mumbled, fighting tears again. Keith stared at him, eyes wide. He looked as though he were about to cry as well. Lance hung his head. “Im sorry, did I say something wrong..?” he whispered.

Keith trapped him in a hug, rocking him back and forth ever so slightly. “Lance, no. Allura made a sacrifice that couldnt be made by anyone else. You arent a seventh wheel, Lance. You have a purpose and we always needed you as much as we needed everyone else. And we still do.” he mumbled reassuringly. Lance held his breath. “Im not good enough for you.”

“You are, Lance. You are more than good enough. I love you so much, and I cant wait to marry you.”

“Why? Why me? I mean...im me. Just the boy from Cuba.”

“Because you are gorgeous, sweetheart. Inside and out.”

Lance let his breath go. He relaxed into Keith’s touch and eventually brought his arms up to hug him back. “I cant wait to marry you either, Keith Kogane.”

And the next thing they knew, they had fallen asleep on the couch. Keith’s arms were wrapped protectively around Lance’s waist. Lance’s arms were draped around Keith’s shoulders, his head resting on Keith’s chest. 

 


End file.
